Untitled
by chibifurby
Summary: Unattractive title I know. But this was just an idea that I wrote down and there's yet to be anything after the first chapter. I just want to know what people think. I don't plan to write anything after this for now.


A start with no end in sight. I wrote this a while back but I never really uploaded it nor continued it. With every other thing I have right now, I probably won't for some time. Still I would like to know what people think. Please Read, Review, and remember that I only have limited knowledge of Starcraft even though I play it almost everyday and I refuse to find a wiki for it.

* * *

Chapter 1

There was no other phrase for it. She was completely and utterly screwed. She had lead her squad into a Zerg ambush and now she was the only one alive. But she had a mission, and even if it cost her life, she had to complete it.

Jennifer Mengsk, though displeased with her father's and brother's actions decided to abandon her last name, scurried though the grounds of a once Terran base. Now over run my Zergs, Jennifer and her team had been selected to destroy the main compound before the Zerg or any other enemy of the Dominion got their hands on precious data. She had tried to reason that any Zerg who found the data would've simply destroyed it on impulse but her father thought differently. Or perhaps this was just a suicide mission to get rid of his disobedient daughter, who knows. But the only thing on Jennifer's mind at the moment was survival. Jennifer looked around the next corner before running down the road towards the main command center.

She glanced down at the watch like device and noted her near depleted source of energy. Jennifer cursed between pants as she stopped just outside the command center's main doors. She had hoped to go in cloaked but with a depleted energy source it would take close to an hour to recharge. After steeling herself up, she ran inside and quickly found a room to hide in for a minute to catch her breath. The exhausted ghost reached into her utility belt and pulled out a necklace from one of the reinforced pouches and held it up so the locket was at eye level. She prayed that where ever _he_ was, he was at least happy.

The thought ran through her mind and it made her laugh to herself slightly, thought partly in bitterness. The Zerg had no emotions, and _he_ would be no exception. Jennifer sighed and pocketed the necklace and picked up her canister rifle once more. After glancing left and right before walking completely out of the room, Jennifer raced towards the center of the building. It was slightly unnerving yet oddly relaxing to see that no Zerg had come her way yet. She assumed that they were all looking for her outside.

The ghost reached her destination and locked herself in the main control room, so any wondering Zergs would give her at least some heads up when they actually find her. It was times like this when she wished Zergs had independent thought, that way she could distinguish one Zerg from another instead of hearing the same thoughts everywhere she went, that way she could know if she was under suspicion. Pushing the thought aside, however, Jennifer went to one of the computers in the room and sat down. Grateful that the first computer she chose was still operational, she got to work on deleting every single file in the base's main computer. She couldn't understand why her father didn't just let them nuke the place and be done with it. Then again, her father would jump at the opportunity to get her killed. Ever since she had agreed with Jim Raynor's methods Arcturus simply refused to look at her the same.

It took Jennifer a while to realize that a sharp scratching was coming from the door she had locked and dreaded that she had been found out. Holding her breath with anxiety, Jennifer waited until the scratching had ceased before giving a sigh of relief. No sooner did the sigh escape her lips, the door was ripped from its hinges as several zerglings barreled their way into the room. In a slight panic, Jennifer unloaded rapid rounds from her canister rifle into one of the zerglings but left the other completely intact. It was almost unheard of for a lone ghost to fend off two zerglings without some sort of aid, even if one of them was crippled. Jennifer looked at her watch again, checking her energy levels. If she were to cloak now, she would only by given a few seconds before she were forced to de-cloak. But frankly, she would take any help that she could get.

Jennifer pressed the button set in her vest and the zerglings watched her vanish from view. Mindless and monetarily confused, the zerglings looked left and right, trying to understand where the ghost had gone. Jennifer creeped around behind the uninjured zergling and pulled out her combat knife from the strap on her heel and lodged it behind the zergling's hood, directly into the base of its neck, killing it in one stab. The injured zergling lunged at the shimmer that was located behind its dead broodmate and tackled Jennifer to the ground. Trying to keep her mind clear and focused rather than panicked and disoriented, Jennifer pressed her boot against the zergling's abdomen and kicked with all her might, managing to push the zergling off of her. While the zergling got back onto its feet, Jennifer scrambled to get her rifle and managed to get it ready just as the zergling lunged again. She brought the canister rifle up to the zerglings chest, and pulled the trigger.

The force of the bullet pushed the airborne zergling back and Jennifer dropped to the floor like a rock and lay there, twitching. Panting and shaking from the adrenaline rush, Jennifer stepped over the dead zerglings and went to the door. She glanced back at the computer to see her task was only 15% complete, but she couldn't wait any longer. She walked out the door, still eyeing the computer, only to run into something a good head taller than herself. Looking up she found herself staring into the hissing face of a hydralisk. The hydralisk raised its scythe-like arm and Jennifer tensed, sure that this was the end of her life. Suddenly there was a loud ring of a rifle firing and Jennifer stared, a large hole having appeared in the hydralisk's head.

Jennifer watched the hydralisk crumple to the floor and looked up to see someone standing behind it, a canister rifle not unlike her own resting on his shoulder. For a wonderful second, she thought it was one of her squad-mates that had somehow survived, but then she reasoned with herself, there was only one other ghost that was on her squad, and let's just say the term "pull yourself together" just couldn't be applied to his case. As Jennifer stared, it became more and more apparent that this ghost was not her ally, especially when she noticed the claw like appendages that grew out of his back. It was the dreaded infested Terran.

Infested Terrans were usually known to be civilians or soldiers that were administered with a hyper-evolutionary virus by the zergs, causing their body to mutate and be filled with highly explosive internal fluids. But this infested Terran was a special case. In fact, any ghost that happened to be infested would be a "special case". Their psionic abilities allowed them to retain individuality after mutation, though still bound to their Overmind. Kerrigan and Duran were both well known examples but Jennifer knew of one more.

_"I'd suggest you stop staring and get out of here while you still can…"_ The voice was heard, not by Jennifer's ears, but her mind. The infested Terran was speaking to her telepathically. _"More will be on their way soon…get out of here while you still can…"_

"Wait, why did you help me? Who are you? ...you're not…" Jennifer's voice trailed away as she stared at the infested ghost. The infested ghost ignored her and turned to leave, shouldering his canister rifle. "Answer me at least!"

The infested ghost paused and glanced back at her. _"It goes without saying…"_

Jennifer was confused about what the infested ghost meant until she saw a glint near his wrist. Wrapped around the infested ghost's wrist was a locket, the exact same that was tucked away safely in Jennifer's belt.

Jennifer's eyes widened in surprise. "You…?!"

The infested ghost gave an impatient sigh as he stepped out of command center and gave an unearthly roar. Suddenly many screeches responded and Jennifer could hear the hundreds of mindless Zergs around them answering and waiting for an order.

"Damn it!" Jennifer ran, pushing the infested ghost aside and ran back to her transport.

The infested ghost watched her leave, sighing again.

_"My lord…is something the matter? We heard a battle cry…"_

_"The female is no concern to us any more…focus on minding the colony now." _The infested ghost ordered.

_"At once, my lord."_

_"Oh…and overlord?"_

_"Yes, my lord?"_

_"Not a word to her highness about any of this…understood?"_

_"Yes, my lord, not a word."_

The infested ghost looked in the direction Jennifer had ran off and clutched at the locket that hung from his wrist.

Jennifer ran into one of the base's warehouses and leapt on one of the few undamaged Vultures and kicked it to life. It floated a few inches off the ground before Jennifer hit the accelerator and it shot out of the warehouse and out of the base. She kept driving over the barren terrain until she came across a couple of dropships with two large siege tanks with their shock cannons pointed at the ready at the direction she was coming from. Without a second thought, Jennifer piloted the Vulture towards the small platoon and came to a skidding stop in front of a man that was leaning against his own personal Vulture.

"Raynor…it's good to see you here." Jennifer greeted the man as she dismounted her bike.

The man smiled. "It's good to see you're still alive, Mengsk. Where's the rest of your squad?"

"Dead…I'm the last one…" Jennifer mumbled before shooting Jim Raynor a glare. "And I've told you before never call me Mengsk!"

Raynor laughed before signaling to the tanks, ordering them to unsiege and pullout. Then he called out to one of his platoon's ghosts. "You know what to do."

"I'm all over it." The ghost adjusted the sights on his mask and canister rifle and pointed it the infested colony.

"Wait! You can't nuke it!" Jennifer said in a rush.

"Why not?" Raynor looked at Jennifer in confusion and the ghost looked up at the two from where he was kneeling.

"Cause _he's_ down there…"

"Jenn..." Raynor understood who Jennifer was talking about but the fact still remained that they had a job to do.

"Sirs? They're retreating…" The ghost spoke up, pointing at hundreds of Zergs flooding out of the base and away from their location.

"Well…if _he _was with them, I wouldn't be surprised if he sensed us…" Raynor said, bitterly. He looked down at the ghost and nodded.

The ghost brought his rifle back up to his eyes, a thin beam coming from the tip of the barrel and disappearing into the far off base, and reached for his radio. "Bring the heat."

Moments later, a large missile fell from the sky and into the center of the base, causing a massive explosion and reducing the base to ash.

Raynor turned to Jennifer. "Can we go now?"

Jennifer shot Raynor a glare. "If _he _didn't get out of there in time I'll kill you…" She mounted her vulture again and drove it into the dropship.

"You can't keep hanging onto emotions like that!" Raynor shouted after her. He was answered with silence and Raynor gave a frustrated growl.

The ghost next to Raynor scoffed. "You're one to talk…you still think of _her_…"

"Get into the dropship, soldier!" Raynor said in an irritated voice.

The ghost gave a knowing chuckle and walked off. "You got it…"

"This is why I hate telepaths…" Raynor growled before following the ghost into the dropship.


End file.
